What is Love?
by pepperluckz
Summary: Mixed thoughts, mixed feelings and mixed rivals. What is love? After two new residents move to sunshine islands and Julia rejects Denny what will happen next? (Almost all rivals included)
1. Chapter 1

**Julia's POV**

Hey, Summers coming around soon" I hear Denny shout out as he struts through our house making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, can't wait. We've had way too much rain" I reply.

"No kidding, so what's cooking?" He casually asks my Mother. Denny and I have been attached by the hip since we were seven. He's always over. Sometimes I feel like he lives with us. My Mom says he's like the son she never had.

"Well, I'm trying out a new recipe Pierre shared with me. It's some kind of sir fry, takes patience to perfect"

"Mmm sir fry," Denny's always seems to be over when he's hungry. He can cook, though he's very lazy.

"Knock Knock, it's Chelsea I'm coming in!" Hollers Chels another close friend. My closest friends are Natalie, Chelsea and Denny.

"Hey Jules, Miss Mable, Denny. How's everyone?" Oh Chels, she's always so cheerful after she's finished all her work on her ranch.

"Oh Chelsea dear, call me Mirabelle, how many times have I reminded you" My Mom replies just as cheery.

"Hah alrighty Mirabelle" Chelsea giggles, she's very bubbly. But I love that about her. She could make any bad day better.

Denny returns her with a smile. He doesn't seem to be as talk-a-tive when she's around. I'm guessing he feels like his spotlight gets taken away, I just don't know.

"Chels, take a seat. How's Lyre?" I worry alot about Lyre, her new calf which almost died when its mother was giving birth.

"She's doing well, I think the medicine is doing her good" A serious expression wipes away her cheerful one. She loves her animals more than anything. She's an amazing rancher, always putting her work first. She wins every crop and animal festival. All her animal products and crops are high quality. She moved here when she was 14 with her mother Valerie or as I call her Ms. Kenneth. They used to run the ranch together. But her mother passed away when she was sixteen. Ever since shes been more optimist about life. She's always saying live everyday like your last. That's what her mom used to tell us. I don't know much about her dad. She said he's still alive, but she never got to meet him. My Moms makes sure she's always healthy and not working too much. She treats her like she's apart of the family, and I know she appreciates that.

"That's great. If you need any help let me know honey" My Mothers face brightens. Were animal lovers. My Mom and I. We run an animal shop that's attached to our house. We have a backdoor in our kitchen leading to our barnyard with all our animals we take care of until Chelsea either buys them or other towns order them. I feel a little upset whenever an animal leaves. I get attached to them quite quickly. My Mom has let me keep a few. I have one cow named Moonie and a little chick named Aphrodite.

"Thanks Mirabelle. Honestly I'm worried but ecstatic when I see she doing a little better" Chelseas eyes fill with tears. She gets really emotional sometimes. I wrap my arms around her giving her a warm hug.

"Chelsea it's going to be alright, calm down. She's getting better right? You should be overjoyed" I try to comfort her. I know death is something she's afraid of. She would be absolutely heartbroken if Lyre doesn't survive. Since her Moms passed, she's always very paranoid about her animals health. My mom comes to join our hug comforting Chelsea as well.

Denny doesn't seem to want to be part of our group hug. He's just lying on my bed fidgeting with a little feather.

"Thanks guys," Chels forces a smile on her face, as she wipes her tears.

"Chelsea, everything will be fine. Suppers almost ready!" My Mom announces.

"Yes, I am starving! Anybody else?" Denny shouts, using his outside voice. It seems with Chelsea so serious Denny has got his spotlight back.

"I'm not really hungry, sorry. I'm going to head back, thank you though. Julia, you me and Natalie tomorrow right?"

"Yah, totally. See ya!"

"Bye Chelsea dear!" My mom puts a hand on her shoulder passing her a container.

"You'll be hungry if you don't"

"Thanks Mirabelle, bye guys!"

After supper I walk Denny to his house.

"So, hanging out with the girls tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yep, why?"

"I'm guessing you forgot, we were going to go fishing.." He sighs, looking at his feet as he walks.

"Oh, Denny I'm sorry!" I cannot help to feel guilty.

"It's okay I suppose, what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Oh just a sleepover, we could go fishing in the morning" I suggest.

"Yay I suppose. But we need to go when it's dark out, so we can see the moon. It won't be the same," He still looks upset. What's his problem?

"Why at night, what's so great about us seeing the moon?"

"Um," Dennys face turns red "I just like it that way. Um, the fish are better at night. How about we go the next night?"

"Can't, I'm babysitting Eliza" I reply. Man Denny and I trying to schedule a time to hang out. What is happening?

"Awe, the next night?"

"Actually I'm free!" Thank goodness, Denny looked so disappointed.

"Great! Sounds like a date Julia"

"A—a what?"

"Um never mind," Denny's face turns a light crimson. "See ya then Jules!"

"Okay, later!" I say avoiding eye contact as I power walk back home.

"Julia!" I hear a squeaky voice shout behind me.

I turn around to see Lanna in her pajamas already, trying to catch up with me. Lanna and I are good friends, were not too close but we hang out quite a bit.

"Hey Lanna, getting ready for bed?" I joke.

"Hah, what? I just wanted to ask you what you thought of my new dress. I made it for Will and Lilys wedding!"

"What? Their getting m—married?!"

"Yay, I mean Lily's my best friend so I've been told first. She hasn't told everyone yet. What do you think?"

"Umm, very creative. I've got to go sorry"

Will and Lily are getting married? Wow, Natalie is going to be very very upset! Shes had the biggest crush on him since we were kids. I was positive he was going to break up with Lily and ask Natalie out. That truly sucks, theirs not many guys on our island. First off there's Pierre a queer gourmet with the face of a child, second is Elliot who's quiet but pretty cute, third is Will a charming prince with platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. But he's for sure taken, fourth is Denny my best friend he's funny and friendly but no one seems to like him that way, I don't. And last and I'm thinking least Shea, a jungle boy who lives with his dad on Mushroom Island a neighbor to Chelsea's ranch farm. I don't know him very well but he seems odd.

**XXXX**

Morning came quickly. As usual my Moms up and adam sitting at her desk in the shop.

I scramble out of the covers and put a housecoat on.

"Hey Mom," I yawn.

"Morning sunshine, your up early. Did ya have a good sleep?" She asks.

"Yeah very, anything I can help you with?"

"I don't think so. Other than feed the animals and collect the eggs, milk and wool. Same as everyday"

"I'm on it," I skip back to my room put on a pair of bicycle shorts and a tank top on and head to the barn.

"Hey Jules, I didn't think you'd be up this early?" I hear a voice call from the house. Then I see my pale violet haired friend walk out. Natalie. She's a close friend too. I've known her since I moved here. She lives with her mom Felicia, grandfather Taro and brother Elliot.

"Hey Natty, I'm just milking Moonie. Her milk is a—MAZING!" I always take care of my animals first. Then I get started on the ones for sale. It's a relaxing way to start the day.

"Hah, nice. What kind of cow is this?" She asks as she plops into the hay.

"Him? Oh well this is a bull. I named him Edwin. Were just taking care of him for a friend. He's quite friendly and very gentle, you want to pet him?"

"No thanks" Natalie rolls out of the hay and sits next to me as I collect Aphrodite's eggs.

"You want to go to the café when you're done? Lily has some big announcement. I couldn't care less about it but Will is definitely going to be there so I'm going" Oh no! Lilys big announcement? Must be about the engagement! I need to tell her. Oh I can't stand to see her upset. I'd prefer Lily tells her publicly.

"Um well okay, see u there"

"Bye!" Natalie smiles than skips away.

**XXXX**

"Quiet down everyone! I have an announce people! SHH!" Lily places herself on top of the desk where you order screaming for everyone to quiet down.

"Geez she has a temper," Natalie whispers in my ear as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh Natalie, when will you two ever get along?" Chelsea smiles, she's always trying to be the 'peace maker'.

"I would have to agree," I say returning a smile.

"You guys honestly don't understand! Ever since she moved here claiming she was some treasure hunter explorer lady shes had Will wrapped around her finger with all her lies!"

"Natalie, they're just dating. It's not like they're married. You still got a chance, calm down," Denny glares a Natalie.

"Denny shut up," I whisper to him so Natalie cannot hear.

"What?" he asks.

"You shouldn't have said that. That just makes everything so much worse" I know he's ignorant but I cannot help but to be angry with him.

"Okay! Now that everyone has finally shut their big mouths and opened their ears. I can speak" Lily seems aggravated. I don't blame her. As an audience we were being rather rude.

Will steps up on the desk too. They're both hand in hand smiling like clowns. Lily looks overjoyed. Will just keeps his eyes on Lily. You can tell he really loves her.

"Lily dear, you want to? Or shall I?"

"Ooh why don't you," She smirks at Natalie.

"Why is she smirking at me. Goddess that girl. Always rubbing the fact that she has Will in my face," Natalie whispers to me.

"I know right," is all I say. I keep my eyes locked on them though. I can't look Natalie in the eye.

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

Everyone is café goes wild! Lily grab Will and sucks on his face as he lifts her up and jumps off the desk.

"W-w-WHAT?!" Natalie is hollering, but no one pays any attention to her. Everyone's congratulating Will and Lily.

You can see tears beginning to fill Natalies eyes. Chelsea and I pull her into a hug. Denny goes to congratulate Lily and Will. Then returns with a confused expression.

"Julia," he whispers, "How did you know?"

I break from the hug and turn to Denny

"Oh well, Lanna told me"

"Really? Why didn't you tell Natalie?"

"I couldn't," I say "I can't stand to see her upset,"

"Huh, well ok. See you later,"

"Natalie lets just leave!" Chelsea suggests.

"I agree. You don't need to be here," I say. Lily and Natalie have been fighting over him for a few years now. But before she was here, Will and Natalie were inseparable. Everyone knew he liked her. You could see in his eyes. Anyone could understand why Natalie's so upset.

**XXXX**

"Natalie, lie down on my bed" Chelsea says, "I'm going to make you some cookies!"

I sit on Chelsea's bed too. Hugging Natalie as she cries on my shirt.

"Natty" I whisper, "Everything's going to be okay. Will's a jerk for not seeing how amazing you are. He's not worth your time!"

"You're right," Natalie whispers back "But you don't understand. It hurts so bad! I thought he really loved me. Where am I going to find someone better than him?"

Which basically means she's giving up.

"There'll be ready in 15 minutes," Chels announces as she hands Natalie and I each a spoon with raw cookie dough.

"Great," I say optimistly.

"It's getting dark out. You guys are going to want to borrow my pjs?" Chels offered as she tossed us two onesie.

"Thanks," Natalie and I say as Chelsea sits next to us.

"You know! Come to think of it," Chels says "I did overhear Taro and Chen talking about two new residence coming!"

"Boys?!" Natalie asks with a spark of excitement in her eyes.

"Yep," Chels answers "They're twin brothers!"

"Oooh," I say "Tell us more!"

"Well.." Chelsea smirked "Their both nineteen"

"Two years older than me," I smile.

"Yep, but one year to Natalie and I," Natalie and Chelsea are eighteen but Chelsea's the oldest.

"Tell us more!" Natalie squeals.

"One of them is living here permanently while the other is visiting twice a week"

"Why?" Natalie and I ask curiously.

"Their here doing work I dunno," She answers.

"Hm well this takes my mind off Will," Natalies face is still red.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"That's good," Chelsea says as she opens the oven and pulls out a pan of delicious chocolate chip cookies out.

"Speaking of boys" Chelsea says "Who do you like Julia?"

"Yah!" Natalie encourages "You never talk about your crush"

"I bet it's Denny!" Chelseas eyes widen as she plops a big plate of warm soft cookies in front of Natalie and I.

"I think of him as a friend," I answer annoyed "ONLY a friend, I once thought about us being together but I just can't see it"

"You're lying!" Natalie smirks "What girl and boy are that close but only like each other as friend?"

"I have to agree Julia" Chelsea laughs.

"Well that's just how I feel," I say frowning "You can choose to believe it or not. I don't care"

"Heh ok Jules," Chelsea laughs.

"I still think you guys would be just perfect together!" Natalie nudges my arm.

"Mmm no thanks," I say as a cross my legs.

"Maybe Denny likes you!" Chelsea says.

"I am most definitely sure he does" Natalie agrees.

"What do you think Julia? Has he told you who he likes?" Chelsea questions curiously, giving me an annoyingly happy smile.

"No idea actually," come to think of it he has never mentioned it to me ever. Maybe he does really like me, "I just hope it's not me."

"Anyway," Natalie says "Chelsea"

"Yes?"

"Who do you like, huh?" says Natalie in a cocky tone.

"Heh, um Pierre duh!" Chels laughs nervously looking at me then Natalie.

Natalie and I both laugh as Chelsea frowns.

"What?" I laugh.

"Guys!" She crosses her arms and stuffs a big cookie in her mouth.

"Why do you like him?" Natalie laughs as well.

"He's um…" Chelsea ponders for a moment "Cute"

"Hahhhahah! cute?" Natalie laughs, "You've got to be kidding me. He looks like a child!"

"Whatever, you asked and I replied" Chelsea goes to her kitchen and pours a large glass of milk.

That was that with the boy talk. The rest of the night we pigged out on cookies and played a few board games.

**XXXX**

"Jules!" I felt someone hit my head "Wake up will ya!"

"Chelsea?" I rubbed my eyes to see a pink haired girl.

"No idiot," Natalie hits me "It's Natalie, now get out of bed"

"Where's Chelsea?" I yawn as I slowly lift myself out of bed.

"She's outside watering her crops"

"Right," I say as I open the fridge and help myself to some cooked eggs.

"It's the first day of summer so I'm guessing Chelsea will be working all day" Natalie sounds disappointed.

"Yah no kidding, we should give her a hand poor girl"

"Uhm, I'm not up to it. Taro's been really tough on Elliot and I lately with the shipping business. I'm quite sore you know," In other words she's too lazy. Typical Natalie.

"You wanna just relax and hang out?" Natalie smiles. I notice she's already dressed and she must have had breakfast. What time is it? I check my watch.

"8 am, huh?" I say to myself.

"Julia?!" Natalie frowns at me.

"Sorry," I apologize "I'm still half asleep, what were you saying?"

"Ugh!" She scowls.

"Natalie calm down," I say, "It's the morning. We all need time to wake up"

Natalie gets up around the same time as Chelsea (six or five am) around there. Chelsea is a morning person. She's always cheerful at any time of the day really. Where as Natalie she is wide awake yet very crabby, demanding and bratty but I deal.

"Whatever," She seems to have chilled "What's the plan today?"

"Uhm," I ponder "No idea, I have work to do and tonight I'm babysitting"

"Ugh! Work, work and work!" She grunts "Ever since I turned sixteen I've been pressured to take on the family business!"

"I know what you mean," I agree. "Same story with my Mom, but I guess I don't mind it as much as you. Isn't all you do is carry stuff onto a boat?"

"Heavy stuff!" Natalie whines, "My arms are always killing me! Just killing me"

"Well maybe Elliot will take on the business and you'll do something else," I suggest.

"Like what?" She inquired.

"Well," I had to consider some options. I have no idea. "Um well. What do you like to do?"

"Paint, sketch, read, swim, cook," She responses "You've been my best friend since I was eight. You should know these things"

"I just don't know," I mumble.

"I'll think about it," She responds "I really will. Anyway I'm going to go read or paint or sketch or swim or cook or whatever"

"Hah," I laugh "Nice"

"See ya later then," She waves as she exits.

**XXXX**

I hear the sweet sound of a cowbell as I walk into my house. To see my Mom and a couple handsome strangers at the counter.

"Hi dearie!" My mom waves with a big positive smile "How was the sleepover?"

"Good," I say keeping my eyes on these mysteriously gorgeous men. These must be the twins! They don't look very alike. The tallest one has silky Sliver hair, a cowboy hat and boots. The other has beautiful blonde hair and what looks like overalls and black rubber boots.

"Um," I mumble feeling a little awkward.

"Oh right," my mother laughs stepping from the counter "I forgot to tell you they were coming"

I smile at them politely. The blonde one smiles back, yet the other one just keeps a straight face and crossed arms.

"This is Vaughn," She points to the Silver haired guy "He's an animal trader, so instead of us transporting animals he's on the job. Also he will be helping us take care of our animals"

"Cool," I reach my arm out expecting a hand shake "Nice to meet you, I'm Julia"

He keeps his straight face and shakes my hand briefly.

"You too," he mumbles.

"And this is Mark," Mirabelle smiles "His mother is a real good friend of mine. But unfortunately she's battling cancer so he sent Markie here to live with us" My eyes widen. Hold up! I'm guessing they're not twins? Since she said his mom. Not their mom. And second of all he is just soo cute! His beautiful green eyes, tan skin, nice muscles and blonde hair. He's perfect! And now he's living with us! Wow, now all I need to do is make friends with him and in no time he'll realize I'm his soul mate and.. whoa I'm getting a little carried away.

"Nice to meet you Mark," he puts his hand out right away to shake my own "I'm sorry to hear that about your mother. Hopefully you'll feel at home here"

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. I'm sure we'll make great friends" he smiles looking into my eyes.

"Heh, yah I'm sure" I respond "Well I better get to work, nice meeting you guys"


	2. Chapter 2

**Julia's POV**

I'm lying on the grass in my backyard playing with a dandelion. Today I just took care of the animals and wrote a few short stories.

Mark and Vaughn were basically in the kitchen all day chatting with my mom about work and stuff. I was in my room earlier and overheard Mark sharing his farming skills. Its sounds like he'll be a great help around the house. He's a very kind and outgoing person as far as I can tell. Vaughn seems polite yet very shy and quiet. I did overhear him mention he'll only be here twice a week. Because he'll be other locations like Mineral town and such.

"Julia," I hear a soft voice behind me. I turn around to see Vaughn standing at the doorway awkwardly.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Suppers ready," he looks at me awkwardly then turns and walks quickly back inside.

I force myself up and jog back inside.

"What's cooking Mom?" I question cheerfully. As I enter the kitchen to see my spot is taken by Mr. quiet. But I decide to let it slide. I don't want to come of as rude. He seems nice.

"Tomato soup! Oh and salad"

"Nice," I take the seat next to Vaughn, only because it faces Mark. I'm starting to get a crush on this guy. Even though we've only spoken to each other once. He's very cute and seems like a cool guy. Vaughn's good looking, but quiet guys aren't my type. At least I think. Maybe he's just shy once you get to meet him. I'm sometimes like that, but over the years I've gained my confidence and I'm more open and welcoming. When I first moved to Sunshine Islands I was very shy and quiet. Just like Vaughn. But I overcame my fear of meeting new people and made friends with everyone. Even the older people. When I came Chelsea and Lily weren't here yet. Lily moved here just a year and a half ago. Chelsea as I mentioned moved here when I was thirteen and she was fourteen. She would stop by our shop with her mother to grab some food for their animals. That's how we made friends.

"Here you go," My mom plops a hot boil of tomato soup upon Vaughn. He doesn't look too happy.

"Is everything alright?" My mom looks concerned. She's very paranoid.

"Um," His face turns bright crimson "I—uh"

"He doesn't like vegetables," Mark saves Vaughn, awe he's so kind.

Vaughn growls "Mark," he mumbles.

"No problem here Vaughn," My mother laughs. Trying to make him feel comfortable. "Would you like some eggs? I have leftovers"

"Yes please," he replies quietly. I send a friendly smile at Vaughn. He just glares at me and turns to his new meal. So I send one to Mark. He returns one back.

"My Ms. Mable," He speaks "This soups is very tasty. Thank you!"

"Oh please call me Mirabelle, your welcome sonny" She chuckles as she takes a seat next to him.

"I've got you set up on the couch for now" My mom makes conversation "Chens got a bed ready. Which I'll bring in tomorrow"

"Why can't you bring it in today?" I inquire.

"Well it's been a long day Julia" She yawns, "My arms are killing me"

"I can carry it!" Mark offers.

"Oh of course not!" My mom's trying to be as polite as possible.

"No. It's fine," Mark fights back politely "I feel bad making you carry my bed when I can"

"Well, if you insist. That's very kind of you Mark" My mom gives up.

"Where's his bed going, Mom?" I'm curious. We only have 5 rooms. One my moms room, two my room, three kitchen/family room, four bathroom and five shop.

"Well we don't have very much space. So I hope you don't mind a roommate," She blushes. Just great. No privacy. He's cute ya. But I don't want him in my room! Ugh.

"A-a wha?" I'm speechless. Why didn't she tell me earlier. In private, where I can get mad at her. Now I have to keep calm.

She did this on purpose.

"Honey," She smiles "It'll be like having an older brother. You guys can design the room for both of your likings"

"Alright then, heh" I try to calm down. Maybe it won't be so bad. It'll force us to socialize, which means.

"What's your favorite color Mark?" I question.

"Blue," He says "Just like your eyes"

I can't help but blush.

"Well then, lets paint it blue" A big smile replaces my shocked expression.

"Great!" He suddenly has a twin expression "Do you think you could show us around after dinner?"

"Yah, I'd love to" I concur "You guys will love it here"

"Great," he responds.

I can tell Vaughn doesn't want to. But his expression is always the same. It's really hard to read him. But I can tell. You know, he'd be great at poker.

After finishing up supper the three of us head outside.

"Sunshine Islands is such a beautiful place, were you born here?" Mark inquires.

"No, I was born in Mineral Town. I moved here when I was seven"

"Cool" Mark smiles.

"Hey Jules!" Natalie waves to me from her house.

"Hey, come over here!" I yell.

"Guys this is Natalie. She's one of my closest friends. Natalie this is Mark and Vaughn. Vaughn our new animal transporter and Mark is going to be living with my Mom and I for awhile"

"How nice," She smirks at me "Nice to meet you guys"

"Nice to meet you too as well Natalie," Mark smiles.

"Same here," Vaughn forces a tiny smile on his face.

"I was just showing them around. Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure," Natalie replies.

Natalie and I went all around Sunshine Islands introducing Mark and Vaughn to everyone. It was quite boring for us but Mark seemed to enjoy it. They didn't get to meet Denny and Chelsea though. Chelsea is doing a lot of planting and training with her animals so she rather not be bothered. As for Denny he's out on fishing trip and I won't see him till tomorrow night.

After the tour we all stopped at the Diner for some hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry you guys couldn't meet Chelsea and Denny today. But I'll make sure you do when their available" I apologize.

"That's alright," Vaughn responds "I won't have much time for socializing anyway"

"Vaughn takes his work very seriously. He transports animals where I used to live" Marks says. It seems like they know each other.

"So you guys aren't twins?" Natalie asks.

"What?" Vaughn asks.

"Oh," She looks embarrassed, "I just thought"

"It's fine," Vaughn plays with his hat "We look alike, eh?" he jokes.

"Hahah not really," she giggles.

Sounds like their getting along really well. I hope Natalie's after Vaughn not Mark.

"Um," She mumbles blushing "I'm going to order another hot chocolate anyone want?"

"Me please," I say handing her my cup "Soo"

"Julia" Mark looks at me "Your hair?"

"My hair?" I laugh, what's he trying to say?

"It looks very soft and pretty. I like it" He says. I can tell he's flirting with me! Before about my eyes and when I was giving him a tour he kept looking at me and smiling sweetly. Awe he's just so cute!

"Oh," I blush "Thanks, I like yours too"

Ugh that sounds so stupid Julia!

"Why thank you," he laughs.

Natalie's still at the counter. I can see our hot chocolates are ready. Yet she's chatting it up with Nick the cook. Nick is 28 years old and has been on this island since I came. His mother Hailia runs the Café on Sprout Island. He is kinda cute. But way to old for Natalie or me.

"Natalie!" I yell "C'mon"

"Thanks Nick," she gives him a flirty smile and wave "Sorry, you know how I like to talk"

"Well I better head ou," Vaughn reports "I'll be back on Monday next week"

"Oh Alright," I say "See you next week then Vaughn. It was nice meeting you"

"Yah," Natalie agrees "We'll have to get together again"

"Thanks for the tour," Vaughn mumbles quietly "Bye"

"See ya," Mark says

"I'm finished," I say "Anyone else?"

"You're finished?" Natalie looks shocked

"Me too," Mark agrees.

"You want to go?" I ask them.

"You guys can," Natalie smirks at me. That's girl code. For have fun love birds. "I'll stay here"

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yes!" She smiles.

"Okay cya"

Mark and I head out.

"I better go get my bed at Chens. Want to come?" Mark asks.

"Sorry I have to babysit Eliza. I'll be back at 10"

"Oh," He looks disappointed "Alright then"

**XXXX**

When I got back Mark set his bed up on the opposite side of my room. I moved my dresser so he could have space for his new dresser Gannon made him. He unpacked his clothes and stuffed them in the drawers. While on top he sets 4 pictures of him and his Mother.

He must be going through a hard time with his Mothers cancer. It must be hard moving from home just to live with some strangers. Expect he kind of knows my Mom.

"All set," he says breathlessly "This dresser is heavy!"

"Must be," I reply. I'm lying on my bed reading. He lays on his bed and takes out a notebook.

"What's that?" I interrogate.

"It's kind of dorky," he blushes leaning over his bed "It's a journal, my Mother gave it me. She said to right about my experience here at Sunshine Islands"

"That's interesting," I say "I used to keep a journal. But I was too lazy to update it"

"Same here," he agrees "But my Moms my motivation"

I feel so sorry for him.

"Is it hard?" I question "with your Mom being sick"

"Yeah," he responds look at ground.

"I'm sorry," I say in respect.

"Thanks," he smiles look up at me "You know when you showed me Mystic Island? Where the spring and church is"

"Yah, what about it?" I ask.

"I'd like to go pray to the harvest goddess tomorrow," he announces "Can you come with me?"

"Of course, anytime"

"Thanks Julia"

"No problem. Do you still need the light? I'd like to sleep"

"Nope"

**XXXX**

Wow. Mark seems like a really friendly. He's so polite. I love what a gentlemen he is. Though sometimes he can be too polite. And we've just met and he's already flirting with me. I don't know how I feel about him exactly. It's only been one day Julia. Calm down. Soon he'll feel more comfortable and act more like himself. Then I'll know for sure if he's worth my time.

"What's for breakfast Mom?" I ask from my room as I change in a pair of jeans and a bright purple t-shirt.

"The usual," which meant eggs and milk.

When I was finished changing I took a seat beside mark. Who was all showered and dressed in a pair of old jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Julia while I'm making breakfast could you show Mark how to milk?" My Mom asks.

"Sure, c'mon"

**XXXX**

"And there you go," I lean back and examine a large bottle of fresh milk "Your turn"

"Alright," Mark grabs Moonie's udders. He seems edgy, but I know he can do it.

"Hahah!" he chuckles in excitement "Easy, right?" I'm a proud teacher. Him and I share a big high five!

"Wow it's easier than it looks," he states.

"I remember the first time I milked a cow. I was quite nervous. Also rather disgusted about touching a cows udders. But after a few tries I got the hang of it. But you! You're a natural, you got it the first time"

"Why thank you," he bows.

"I'm guessing breakfast would be ready by now," Him and I head back and enjoy some warm eggs and cold milk while sharing Marks fabulous milking silks. Turns out the only "farming" he does is grow crops. Him and his Mom share a ranch. He does the crops while his Mother does both animals and crops.

After breakfast Mark and I head to Chelseas place. So I can introduce them to each other. I bet they'll make great friends. They seems to have a bit in common with them both being ranchers.

"Hey Julia!" Chelsea waves at me. She must be watering her crops or planting something.

"Who's this?" she questions as she stands up.

"This is Mark. He's one of the new residence remember"

"Oh hi! I'm Chelsea lovely to meet you," she gives him a large smile while wiping her hand on her shirt then putting it out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too Chelsea. Nice ranch"

"Thanks. Compliments like that keep me motivated" She giggles "So where's your twin?"

"Uh," he looks muddled "My twin? Heh sorry only one Mark" he chuckles. I love his humor.

"Ooh my bad," her face turns a little pinkish.

"No it's ok. You must have been referring to Vaughn. He's an animal transporter. He'll be back on Monday so then you can meet him. And I swear he looks nothing like me" he jokes.

"Hahah," Chelsea giggles "You got nice humor and eyes!"

"Why thank you," he blushes.

How dare Chelsea. She already likes Pierre. So technically Natalie and I get dibs on the new guys. I'm positive Natalie's into Vaughn.

"Why don't you guys come inside. I'll make tea. You like tea Markie?" she giggles. Markie? She has to be kidding.

"Yay love it! What do you got?"

We head inside have some tea and talk. Well not really we. I just sit closely and smile when ever they decide to glance at me. They didn't pay much attention to me or include me in their conversation so I decided to leave.

"Um," I mumble trying to grab their attention "I should go. I've got lots of work to do. You know with the shop and all"

"Awe, that's really suck Julie. See you tomorrow then, bye!" Chelsea waves and sends me a quick wink.

"Bye guys"

**XXXX**

"Hello Julia," Pierre waves to me as I pass his house. Hes sits on a large sizable rock with a miniature cheesecake on his lap. What an unusual character Pierre is. I like his friendly heart but he sometimes creeps me out. I see how Chelsea thinks he's cute.

"Um, hi Pierre" I wave awkwardly.

"You wanna piece?"

"Oh no thanks. I appreciate you asking"

The only reason why Pierre and I are sort of friends is cause him and Elliot are real good buds so when I'm over hanging with Natalie he's always there.

"Later," I wave briefly.

I check my watch to see it's only 2:30 pm. Denny told me to meet him at his house for 10:00pm so I have lots of time.

"Hey Julia," Kirk waves to me as I step on the dock "A boat ride would be a nice way to relax"

He creeps me out. He's always trying to gets the girls to go on his boat. Once I overheard Lanna saying he tried to kiss her. That's why I avoid going for any boat rides alone. Anyway he's like 25 or something.

But today I don't really care. I need to just go to Meadow Island for a nice afternoon jog.

"Meadow Island please," I try to keep down the conversation.

"Alrighty girl," he smirks.

When I step on the boat I slip just a little. Kirk touchs my leg trying to keep me steady.

"You okay? Watch your step sugar"

"I'm fine," I give him one of my back off death stares.

"Okay, if you insist" he looks at me with wide eyes.

Ugh he's so obnoxious.

"Hey Julia!" I hear a familiar voice panting from behind me.

"Hey Natalie, what's up?" Natalie runs over to the dock and jumps on making the whole boat shake.

"Hey! Watch it," Kirk growls.

"Whatever. I'm joining!" she announces, saving me from Kirk the pedo.

"I'm giving Julia a nice relaxing boat ride. She was here first"

"No Kirk, I'm going to Meadow Islands and Natalie's coming. If you're not okay with that you can go"

"Alright then ladies," he steps off the boat and heads to the Diner. Natalie and I share a quiet high five.

"Thanks for saving me. I absolutely hate Kirk" I thank her.

"No problem. So where are we headed?" she asks, grabbing the peddles.

"Meadow Island"

"On it"

**XXXX**

"So," Natalie murmurs "You like Mark?"

"Wait. It's obvious?!"

Natalie and I are lying on grass just talking. Meadow Island is so beautiful. It's so relaxing just to lay here and talk to a friend and watch the clouds slowly go by.

"No not at all. But you do right?"

"Yeah. But I need to get to know him better before I'm super sure"

"Yay"

"Do you like Vaughn by any chance?" I ask eager to know.

"Not really. I'm not into the silent type"

"Oh, Really? You guys seemed to get along rather well. He's just shy. You should give him a chance. There's not much options other than him anyway"

"So you think I should give him a chance just because we don't have much choices?" Natalie raises her eyebrow giving me disgusted look.

"Well uh no not ness—"

"You think I'm desperate? Cause I'm not"

"I don't think you're desperate"

"Then what's your point?"

"My point is," I ponder for a moment. What is my point? "Um, I guess I don't know. I just don't like seeing you lonely"

"What makes you think I'm lonely?"

"I don't know! Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I just think you should give him a chance that's all, alright?"

"Kay then," she glares into my eyes "I like Nick"

"Nick?" I ask "Th—the cook?"

"Yay, remember him?" she says sarcastically "You know. When you actually think about it. He's sweet and kindhearted. Yet no one pays much attention to him and his Mom. They're neglected. By everyone. I know he's a little older. But love has no age right?"

Nick? The cook, huh? I have thought about them. Together. But I never thought it would happen. He's too old for her and like Natalie said he's ignored so I didn't think she'd give him much thought.

"You have a point Natalie," I give her a slanted grin "But I just don't know.."

"I knew you'd disapprove," she sits up "What is it you don't know? What could it be now?"

Why is she stressing this so much? I don't know what I think right now! I just want all this drama to go away but she has to keep creating more. I've had people tell me I avoid conflict. It's true. I'll do anything for peace, kind of like Chelsea. I'm going to lie. It's my only option.

"You know," I try to do my best acting "He sounds great. You should ask him out or something"

"You really think so Jules?!" she jumps around dancing "I was thinking about it. I think I might. With your support I feel confident! I'm going to do it right now! Bye!" she skips onto the dock leaving me shipwrecked. I could yell for her to come back, or I could sit here in shock of what I just did.

On the bright side Natalie's not angry with me. But come to think of it either way she'd be asking him out. Me encouraging is or discouraging. But now that I'm supporting her, she's going to make me responsible for anything that goes wrong. She has done it before.

**XXXX**

After swimming to Vendure Island I jump to the shore soaked. At least I can swim, but the water is freezing today.

I squint my eyes in the boiling sun. Is that Natalie? Looks as if she's freaking out? Is she crying? Oh no!

I dart over to see what's going on.

"Natalie?" I question "Are you alright?"

She's balling her eyes out crying!

"What happened?" I pull her into a hug.

"Ni-Nick" she sniffles "Hehe..he sa-said n-no!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," I try and comfort her "At least you didn't sit around waiting for him"

"Y-ya," she wipes her nose "It hurts so b-bad to..to hear the truth"

"I know" I smile "You know, he's just missing out on someone great"

"So-so am I!" she bursts into tears "He said h-he's married!"

"Really?"

"Mhm," she sniffles "He told me I had beautiful eyes and a cute personality! Th-that jerk! H-he led me on!"

"He's not worth crying over. No guy is. You got over Will. Nick should be nothing. Anyway he's..he's old!"

"Heh, not really but I get your point. Lets never go to the Diner ever!"

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't we head to the café. Get an ice cream?"

"Yay," she wipes her eyes.

**XXXX**

After Natalie and I enjoy some ice cream she leaves cause she has to collect stuff for shipping. Which reminds me I have five hours until Denny and I go fishing. I don't see why we have to go at ten pm? What's so different from fishing at night to fishing during the day? I don't understand him. I haven't seen him in a while. Wonder why that is.

So I spend the next few hours collecting cool rocks and pretty flowers. I've got nothing else to do. Chelsea and Mark are really hitting it off. I don't think I'd be very included if I go back. Natalie's working.. then shes got to help out her mother with something. Why don't I see what Lanna's doing. She may be just as bored as I am.

*Knock knock*

"Lanna?" I shout "You in there?"

"Julia!" she squeals giving me a quick hug

"Hey. I'm sorda of bored. Wanna hang for awhile?"

"Um," she looks behind her "Me, Sabrina and Lily are having a sleepover. You could join if you want!"

"Oh," I smile. Lanna's hyper but very thoughtful "I'd love to hang out. But I can't sleepover"

"That's ok! C'mon in"

Lily and Sabrina give me big smiles welcoming me.

"Hey Julia," Lily crosses her arms "Didn't see you stay for my engagement party? What happened?"

"Um," what do I say? I know her and Natalie hate each others guts. But Lily and I are pretty tight.

"Probably Natalie right?" she asks "I'm not going to say anything about her. I know you and her are friends"

"Thanks, I'm sorry about that"

They're all in pink velvet night gowns. Except Lily, she's wearing a silk robe. Bright orange and red. Very pretty, it definitely suits her. I haven't hung out with them as much as I use to these past weeks. Probably the conflict in between Natalie and Lily. But Lily seems to be past it. I'm hoping they make up. I'm sure they will.

"It's ok. I know we haven't hung so much cause of Natalie and I. I'm hoping we can make up"

It's like she read my mind or something.

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No thanks," she stuffs some popcorn in her mouth.

"You know what," Sabrina says "We should all go swimming together tomorrow!"

"Good idea," I say "Get a new bathing suit?"

"Heh yay," she blushes.

"So Julia, who's your crush?" Lanna asks. She really doesn't hold back.

"Uh," they always assume it's Denny and keep pestering me who it is. But I have an actual answer now! Should I tell them? Why not.

"Mark," I say with a sinister look on my face. Hah, I've always wanted to do that. I don't know why.

"The new guy?" Lily asks.

"He's cute!" Sabrina giggles.

"He may be cute," Lily smirks "But what about personality?"

"I thought he was very polite and friendly. Oh an cute for sure!" Lanna shares her opinion.

"I agree Lanna," Sabrina says "But Julia must know more. You know, since he's living with them"

"Ya, how is that?" Lanna changes the subject.

"Fine," I answer "It takes some getting used to. But it's cool having him around. I'm starting to like him"

"My dad would never allow a boy my age to live with us. Ever!" Sabrina whines. Her Dad seems very strict.

"Where does he sleep?" Lily asks.

"Uh," I feel weird saying my room.

"You guys share a room?" Lanna gasps reading my mind.

They can tell by my expression that is the answer.

"Oooh!" Lily chuckles "That's news!"

"Wow," Sabrina looks shocked.

"What's that like?" Lanna asks.

"Like I said, it takes getting used to. I hardly know him. So it's sorda of weird but exciting at the same time"

"You're so lucky Julia!" Sabrina smiles.

"What about Vaughn?" Lanna asks blushing "He's pretty cute. It's too bad he's only here two days a week"

"Yah," Sabrina agrees "He's mysterious!"

"Hah," I can't help but chuckle at Sabrina. Mysterious? She makes him sound interesting. He's definitely not.

"What?" she asks.

"More like blunt," I mumble.

"Well he is shy," Lanna says "Give him some time"

"Psh, I can tell already he's an antisocial grump" Lily snarles.

"How do you know?" Sabrina frowns.

"Oh come on. I'm engaged. Shouldn't that make me an expert?" Lily seems to have an ego now a days.

"Well yah," Lanna agrees "But you've only been with one man, and always will be"

True that! I would like to say that. But I only in my head cause I don't want to sound mean.

"Whatever, not like any of you have ever been asked out!" She crosses her arms.

"I have!" Lanna announces "I've been a pop star since I was fourteen! Boys would go crazy when I walked by"

Lanna moved here a year ago. Her and Sabrina are both sixteen. A year younger than I am. As for Lily. She's eighteen same for Will.

"Psh, ok Pop star" Lily laughs "Who do you like anyway?"

"Uhm" she says awkwardly staring at me "Come to think of it, no one. But I think Vaughn gorgeous!"

"Mhm," Lilys doesn't seemed interested "What about you Sabrina?"

"I don't really know" she blushes.

**XXXX**

Time flys by as the girls and I have a blast! Eating chips and gossiping. Nothing about Natalie or Chelsea of course. I'd never reveal any secrets of theirs. But it's a few minutes after ten so I head to Dennys.

*Knock knock*

"Helllllllllo!" Denny squeezes me into a long dreadful hug.

"Pl-please let go I can't breath!"

"Oh," he blushes "Sorry!"

"We better get out there!" he smiles as he grabs two fishing rods and a net.

"Lets go!" he seems quite eager to go fishing, well more eager than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soo," Denny mutters "not much fish"

"Yep" I agree. We've been fishing for half an hour. The only light we see is the twinkling full moon in the pitch black sky.

"Julia.." Denny looks into my eyes with a serious expression "You know it's a full moon"

"I noticed," I smile "Beautiful night, eh?"

"Yeah," he blushes "Nothing is more amazing than fishing at night. The beautiful moon, the quiet waves. It's so relaxing"

I have to be honest. I felt a little weird about this. But Denny just wanted to share the beauty with me. He definitely doesn't feel anything for me. I'm absolutely positive.

"So true," I agree "But it is getting late, I should go home"

"Oh," Denny looks down at his fiddling thumbs.

"What is it?"

"Well, um" Denny looks at me nervously "I wanted to ask you something. For a long time, and now I finally have the courage. But I wanted to ask you. In private"

I hope it's not what I think it is.

He pulls out a bright sapphire feather!

"I love you Julia," Denny smiles at me "I love you so much! I fall more and more in love with you over the years. I love everything about you. I love your smile, your hair, your laugh. I love how you're so thoughtful and down to earth. I love how you are! I know we're young. But I'm positive I want to spend the rest of my life with..you. Will..will you marry me Julia?"

I'm absolutely speechless! Did Denny do what I thought I saw? Did he just ask me to marry him? I thought he was just going to ask me to be with him. But not forever! I don't feel the same way. I don't know what I want. Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him?

"…Julia?" Denny holds the diminutive feather in his hands.

"..I'm..I-I'm not sure. I'm s-sorry"

Denny lets out a long disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a little soon. But I've never been so sure of myself. I understand. If you need some time?"

**XXXX**

It has been two days since Denny popped the question. I'm not even sure what to think. I don't have the same feelings Denny does. I love him but as a friend. I have three options.

One

I say no.

But I break his heart and ruin our friendship.

Two

I say yes.

But I'm lying to him and myself. I live a miserable life married to someone I don't love.

Three

I Run away from Sunshine Islands leaving Denny with no answer.

But where will I go? What will I do? And what about my Mother?

My Mother! I need her advice. She always knows what to do in tough situations.

**XXXX**

"He what?" My Mother asked calmly.

"He asked me to marry him"

"What did you say?"

"I said I wasn't sure. He told me to think about it. But to be honest, I don't want to marry him. I don't think of Denny like that, and I certainly don't want to marry him"

A shocked expression covers my Mom's face.

"I think it was sweet of him Julia. I always had a feeling you guys would get together anyway"

"Mom! What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Well you should give the poor guy a chance. He's a nice gentleman. He's cares for you, he'd make a great father and husba-"

"MOM! I can't believe your actually suggest I say yes!" I cannot believe her.

**XXXX**

My Mom wasn't any help so I stormed out. Even though it was almost midnight. I didn't care much. I just need to be alone. So I'll head to the beach.

I spread myself out on the sand trying to relax. As I felt the tide hit my feet I start to feel a little better.

"Hey," I hear a quiet voice from behind me whisper.

It's Mark.

What does he want? I already showed him around and let him sleep in my bedroom. Then I introduce him to my friend and he ignores me while he flirts with her in front of me! I've hardly seen him the past two days. He has been with Chelsea!

We've known each other for less than a week and I already hate him!

I liked him before. He doesn't mean anything now though..

I guess seeing him flirt with someone other than me makes me a little jealous. Maybe he flirts with every girl he meets. He flirted with Chelsea and I when we hardly know him!

"Oh hi," I say then return to my relaxation. He sits down next to me.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks.

"What makes you think that?" I say playing dumb.

"Well you seemed somewhat annoyed when Chelsea and I were talking"

"I'm not mad at you," I lie "But I was annoyed. You guys were ignoring me"

"I'm sorry," Mark apologizes.

"It's alright" Maybe I was overthinking this. Mark is a good guy.

"Your friend Chelsea is amazing. I got to know her really well. She has such a kind heart. We were having such a blast talking. I guess we forgot you were there. The next thing we knew you were gone. I figured you were upset. I feel bad"

"Mark, I said it was fine"

"I know. But you still look upset. Did I do something?"

"No. It's not you. I'm just stressed about other stuff. Sorry if I came off that way"

"Oh, sorry. I tend to think everything is about me" Mark looks at the waves lightly approaching his feet "Well that's what some people tell me"

"It's ok. I just want to be alone right now"

"I would give you space. But what's going on? Why are you upset? Something happen? I might be able to help"

He's getting on my nerves.

"Mark! Please leave me be. I don't want to talk about it. It's none of your business!"

"Ok" he sighs "I'll leave then"

**XXXX**

I head home an hour after he leaves. I've hardly done anything the past two days. Natalie and Chelsea came over but I said I was sick and couldn't hang out. Talking to my Mom wasn't any help. I need a friend to talk to. So I head to Natalie's. Even though it's really late. I'm kind of upset with Chelsea. She likes Pierre! Why would she go after Mark? Not that I like him that way. But I did before.

"Hello Julia!" Taro greets me "Are you feeling better?"

"Hi," I reply. "I do, thanks for asking. Is Natalie here?"

"That's good. She's with Chelsea, probably at her ranch"

"Thanks"

I guess I'm going to have to just get over it. I need to talk to someone. Who will give me advice! The last thing I care about right now is Chelsea and Mark ignoring me. I just need to forgive and forget.

When I get to Chelseas ranch I spot them sitting in the middle of her field.

They see me coming and start waving with excitement.

"Julia!" Natalie yells "Over here!"

"Glad to see your better Jules!" Chelsea hollers.

"Hey guys," I say taking a seat next to them.

"You feel better?" Natalie asks.

"I'm good yeah," I assured them "I was never sick"

"What?" They both ask confused.

"I just wanted to be alone. So I made an excuse. But I don't know what to do!"

"What's going on?" Chelsea questiosn.

"Well.." I hesitate. I might as well just let it out "..um Denny asked me to marry him.."

I expected them to say something but they both just stared at me in shock for several awkward minutes.

Then finally Natalie speaks up.

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't know"

They both exchange looks.

"I don't understand why he'd asked me before we were even together" I say as I glance at the blue sky.

"Well, do you want to be with him?" Chelsea asks.

"Yeah, could you see yourself with-"

"No!" I interrupt "I don't feel the same way"

"What do you feel then?" Natalie questions me.

I let out a long sigh.

"When I think of Denny.. it's never romantically. I love him as a friend or a brother even, someone who's always there for me. What was I suppose to do? Say yes and be miserable for the rest of my life trying to please the idea just to keep from hurting his feelings."

Tears fill my eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, I think I'm going to head home"

As I head out of the field I hear Chelsea and Natalie whispering.

Yet I can't really make out what their saying.

**~ADDING MORE TO THIS CHAPTER~ April 28 2013**

When I get to Venture Island it instantly starts to rain. So I race home as fast as I can, trying to stay as dry as possible. But to my misfortune, Lanna approaches me making my mission impossible.

"Julia!" She squeals " How are you?"

"Uhm, I'm alright." I lie.

"Julia you can be honest with me," She hugs me "We both know you aren't."

"What are you talking about?" I interrogate "Did someone say something to you?"

"Well," Lanna looks down at her feet "Denny told me what happened"

"Wait a moment," I frown "He didn't tell anyone else, did he?"

"No, of course not! Why don't we go to my house and talk." She suggests.

"Hah, yay good thinking," I agree "I'm soaked."

**XXXX**

"So what exactly" I ask "..did he say?"

"Well it was the day after," She looks out her window at the pouring rain "He was sitting on the beach crying"

"He was crying?" I question with a expression "He never cries"

"I was surprised too. He was sitting with his head in his knees," She describes "I wanted to know what was going on so I joined him. He told me everything. He..really loves you Julia. He said he had that blue feather for a few years now but never had the courage to propose to you. He knew all along that you never felt the same way. But even though he still had some hope left. Last week he finally decided it's now or never"

She pauses and stares at me for a good minute.

"He isn't mad at you Julia. Like I said he knows you don't love him. He wanted an answer that's all. I think you at least owe him one."

"Like, a yes or no?" I ask.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?"

"But he already knows I don't want to marry him. That's why I didn't say anything. If I really wanted to marry him I would say yes. He should know that."

"Who knows," She shrugs "Maybe he wants to hear you say it. That might be the only way for him to get over you. Just do it ok. For him?"

"Fine," I say "But where and when? You just want me to show up at his house. Say no I don't want to marry you. Then leave?"

"Exactly," She smirks "Now go"

"W-what wait Lanna n-" She pushes me straight out of her house.

"Go!"

**XXXX**

Doing Lanna's wishes I force myself to Denny's house. Plus it's still raining which is perfect. It's also really windy, could it get any better? I glance back at Lanna's little mint green house. If you look really closely you can see Lanna peeping out the window waving.

When I get to his little shack I almost open the door. Like usual but then I remember what I'm here for. So I knock quietly. I can hear him walking toward the door. I feel sweat pouring down my back faster than the rain. For a moment I feel like I should run and hide before he answers but I don't. This is for his own good! I tell myself. I need to stay put.

"Julia?" Denny gradually opens his door.

"Hey.." I look at my feet wrapping my hands around my shoulders.

"You must be cold," He observes my body language "Come in"

**XXXX**

We both sit on floor by his fishing gear. Where we usually sit when hanging out. Except this time it feels different. Like were not as close. Like there's a wall in between us. I've never felt so awkward in my entire life.

"So," Denny breaks the silence "How have you been?"

"Not good" I give him complete honestly.

"Same here," He looks me in the eyes "Listen Julia, this was all my fault. You didn't ask me to propose. I get it. I've been holding this in for a long time. I just wanted you to answer me so I could move on"

"I know," I say "Lanna told me everything"

"So," I smile "Here's your answer"

Denny's face brightens.

"I love you," I look at his beautiful brown eyes "As a brother. I know you will always be there for me. I don't want to ruin that. I don't want to marry you. But one day someone will. They will show up one day and you won't even remember this"

My eyes fill up with cold tears. I try to wipe them but that doesn't work. I lose control and soon I'm balling my eyes out. My Denny pulls me close into a long hug.

"It's ok" he laughs "I don't hate you. Thank you Julia. You amaze me"

**XXXX**

"How did it go?" Lanna asks eagerly.

"It went pretty good," I smile "I feel much better now"

"That's great," Lanna squeals and she hugs me unexpectly "Wanna sleepover?"

"Sure" I smile hugging her back.

"Yay!" she squeals pushing into her little house.

**XXXX**

Knock Knock*

A loud knock woke me up as I fell off Lanna's bed.

"What?" I yell rushing to answer.

"Oh hey Julia," I open her door to see Denny there holding a fishing rod "Lanna and I are going fishing. I didn't know you were sleeping over"

"Oh," I say awkwardly.

Denny's going fishing with Lanna? I didn't know they were even that close. I guess it makes sense. They neighbors and they both love to fish, why not?

"I'll wake her up"

"Lanna," I say shaking her

"I'm having a good dream" she growls "Leave me alone!"

"Denny's here" I say

As soon as those words leave my mouth she instantly gets up and rushes to her bathroom.

"She's coming" I inform Denny "Well I better leave"

I pass Denny and begin to power walk home. I just need to go. For some reason I feel uncomfortable. I don't know why. Seeing Denny spending time with another girl. Has he gotten over me already? I admit I'm a little jealous.

"Wait," Denny grabs my arm "Why don't you join us?"  
"Uhm," I look at his beautiful brown eyes "I should really go home. Bye!"

"Okay? I guess I'll see you later"

**XXXX**

"Julia," I hear a gentle voice greet me as I enter my house "I've was looking for you everywhere"

"Sorry Mark," I apologize "I've been really busy lately. What's up?"

"Not much," he shrugs "I'm liking it here. A lot, I was just heading to Chelsea's"

"Oh fun," I smile passing him "What's this?"

"This?" his face turns light red "It's for Chelsea. What do you think?"

He asks holding up a new large watering can.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you Mark," I say patting his head "She'll love it, I just know"

"You think so?" he giggles "I know this sounds kind of soon"

"Huh?" I question "What's soon?"

"I think I kinda like her," he blushes "Do you think she likes me? I mean you know her better than I do"

"I don't know," I shrug "But I can ask if you'd like"

"You would" he smiles like a clown "Awesome! Thanks Julia" he hugs me than skips outside.

So Mark has a thing for Chelsea? Is that so surprising? Not really. I mean I sensed it the moment they met. Am I jealous? Nah! I mean I was before. A week or so can really change your mind. Mark is such a sweet guy and Chelsea is such a sweet girl. They're perfect for each other. Anyone could agree. Mark is just another good friend. Actually hearing this new made my day. I can't wait to hear what Chels has to say. I'm positive she feels the same way.

**Authors note : Thanks so much for reading. Next chapter should be coming soon. It should be in more characters POVs than just Julia's. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note~ I added chapter 4 to chapter 3 on April 28/13 because it was really short that's why this isn't chapter five so if you had just read chapter three before than please read that first, Thanks3 **

**Also I hope you like this chapter :D it took me awhile to figure out where I'm going with this story. This chapter has POVs of several characters, hope you enjoy~ **

**Summer 16th**

**Denny's POV**

I feel like a thousand butterflies are stabbing my insides. I've been like this forever. I don't know how I feel anymore. Why did I ask her anyway? Nothing is the same anymore. I've never felt so out of place in this town. She's my life. Everyone she's close with I am close with. Everywhere she goes I go too. I feel as if we have this big space between us now. I feel like I need to avoid where she is. Avoid everyone she's close with. I feel like a part of me has been ripped away from me suddenly. Like I'm nothing. I don't know why I asked her. I regret that so much. What have I done to our friendship? What if she hates m-

"Denny?" Lanna asks shaking her hand in my face.

"Huh?" I look around remembering where I am "Sorry"

"Daydreaming?" She questions curiously.

"I don't day dream" I say smiling at the sky "I was just in deep thought. Sorry about that Lanna"

"Oh don't apologize Denny" She giggles "Not much fish today, eh?"

"Yeah," I sigh "Not the best day for fishing"

"So what were you thinking about?" She asks setting down her fishing rod on the dock.

"Uhm," I hesitate "Just stuff, nothing important"

"Julia?" she asks "Don't lie"

"Yes.." I answer with honesty "I just, can't stop thinking about it"

This past week Lanna and I have become closer friends. I haven't spoken to Julia since she came to talk to me. And since then Lanna and I hang out daily. I feel like I can tell her just about anything. I know she'll never judge me. She's a good listener.

"Denny," She strokes my arm "You need to stop. She won't ever feel the same. Just get over her. I know that sounds mean but I'm just being honest. She loves you, as a friend and that's all that matters right? You'll find someone new. Maybe.." She looks me in the eyes "They're on these islands already. Who know right?"

"Yeah" I look at my feet "Maybe. Thanks Lanna, again. You're so honest and I love that. I need that right now"

"Awe well," she giggles brushing her gold hair out of her eyes "it's what I do best"

The rest of the day her and I fish our hearts out while we laugh and talk. Time passes by quickly. Before I know it, the suns comes down and the moon comes up. It's still just as warm though.

"Hey Lanna," I say "It's getting dark out. Wanna come inside?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" she giggles "We hardly got any fish!"

"I know!" I agree "I have three how about you?"

"I have.." she counts "three! Hahah"

"Three!" I laugh with her.

"We should cook them," she tells me as we walk down the dock and enter my home.

"Really?" I ask in shock. I'm not use to this. Maybe it's cause I've only fished with Julia. And she never wants to eat them. She hates fish. But I totally forgot Lanna isn't Julia. Lanna loves fish!

"Let's do it" I shrug.

**XXXX**

"Wow these turned out fabulous," Lanna laughs as she stuffs a fork of fish in her mouth. I notice she has on a really sparkly purple lip gloss. I wonder what flavor it is. It really compliments her face. Julia never ever wears sparkly lip gloss of any kind. She doesn't even wear makeup at all. I've always loved that about her. Ugh.

"Lanna," I say "You look really nice with that lip gloss on"

Her face quickly starts to blush.

"Awe thank you" she giggles "You're such a sweetie" she kisses my cheek.

"I should go home now Denny," she gives me a friendly hug "This was really fun we should do this again"

"see you" I mumble

I'm not use to being flirted with. I'm always the one flirting and never getting anything back. Though I just wanted to be nice and give her a compliment. It's not like I have any feelings for her. And of course she couldn't have feelings for me either. That's not possible I just couldn't see that. Well, Lanna is a babe. No doubt about it. But she probably thinks I'm pathetic. Chasing Julia for years and proposing her. I'm a mess. Who am I kidding? No girl would ever want me..

I open the door for her as we say our goodbyes.

"Well cya later Denny" Lanna says softy.

"Yah" I reply awkwardly "Uh bye"

She looks at me strangely.

"What now?" She smiles brightly

"Um.."

I look up at the moon and notice it's beauty. It's such a beautiful summer night. Julia loves summer nights. She must be on Meadow Island right now.

"Denny?" Lanna glares at me "Ya there?"

"Sorry uh"

Lanna looks me up and down. It's hard to tell what she's thinking right now. She's so mysterious. She quickly gets on her tippy nose and places both her hands on my face and kisses me right on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow fish boy" She smirks and skips to her house.

**Marks POV**

**Summer 17th**

"Okay I dare you to eat this leaf" Natalie waves a leaf in Chelsea's face.

"Whooa, ew no" Chelsea laughs.

"Oh c'mon Chels! Don't be a baby" She tosses it on her lap.

"Uh I don't think that's such a good idea Natalie" Julia says.

So, here I am sitting in front of Natalie and Elliot's house playing truth or dare with Julia, Chelsea, Natalie and Elliot. It's been a few weeks since I moved here. It's been absolutely great! The people here are so nice and welcoming. I've made a lot of friends. Living with Julia and Mirabelle has been good as well. I don't know if it could get any better. I do miss my Mom a lot. I'm planning on visiting her next week. But for now I'm here and I'm enjoying it a lot.

"Fine" Natalie grunts "You guys aren't any fun. I'll be right back" Natalie rushes inside her house.

"Okay Mark" Chelsea turns to me "truth or dare?"

"Hmm…." I ponder "Dare"

"Okay" Chelsea looks at Julia and whispers something in her ear. They whisper back and forth for a few seconds. They both look at me with big evil smiles.

"We dare you.." they giggle "To go skinny dipping near the dock"

Oh gosh.

"Uhh" I blush

"You have to do it Mark" Julia leads me to the bridge crossing onto- wait what's that island called again? I knew it.. Um, what was it called? Oh yes! Sprout Island. Elliot kinda just walks away. He's didn't say much. He never really does.

"Nooo" I whine "Please no, guys I really don-… you know what fine! I will" I say confidently remembering I need to act tough. I'm the new kid and I need to be tough. Anyway it's not like I have anything to hide. Not to brag but I have killer abs. It would actually do me some good showing it off. I know I sound like a tool. But Chelsea and Julia are super fine. I think they might like me. But after they see my amazing body they won't even question.

"Ahahaha good" they laugh "Walk faster blondie" Chelsea giggles. I know I sound like a softie but she's so adorable, especially today. She looks great in those short shorts.

When we get to the beach we go to the edge of the dock. The girls sit closely.

"Well?" they say "What are you waiting for?"

I laugh a little and try to act cool and calm. Before I expose myself I check the area just making sure there's no one around. To my luck it's just that Denny guy and his girlfriend Lanna sitting near his house. I always see them together. They never really talk to anyone. He seems like a douche. I've never spoken to him but I know these things. Like no one talks about him so I assume this.

"Okay girls" I unzip my shorts "Ya'll ready?"

I almost have my shorts off but before I can get them off I hear something behind me.

"What are you doing?!" I hear a familiar voice shouts.

**Vaughn's POV**

So, the past weeks I've been busy packing all my trash. I'm moving to a new apartment because my neighbours were crazy. Because of this I've haven't been at work for two weeks. I've only been to Sunshine Islands once then I was supposed to start working the week after. I guess they need help or something with transporting animals. The rancher here wanted a few chickens. So I guess here I am bringing them. The people here are just as annoyingly happy and peppy as anyway where else I work. I have to live with my cousin Mark's Moms best friend or something. Including Mark and her daughter Julia. This should be fun. I grunt quietly as my boat gets closer to the little islands. I spot a couple fools sitting by the dock. I notice one of them is Mark.

"What are you doing?!" I shout. He's taking off his damn shorts.

Mark, Julia and some other girl immediately turn to me like I scared them or something. I don't know what to think of this.

"Uhh" Mark's face quickly turns red as he pulls his pants back up "Um uh we were jus-"

I shoot him a glare. Ugh, I don't have time for this the faster I get my job done the faster I can relax. But something catches my eye. The mysterious girl sitting beside Julia, she's stunning. I can't stop staring at her. My angry glare suddenly lessens and becomes a curious one.

"Hey" I say softly as I approach her confidently "I'm Vaughn I don't think I've met you yet"

"Hi" she smiles "So you're the missing cowboy?"

"Huh?" I say getting lost just by one look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I notice how flawless her face is. Her skin is clear and smooth looking. I've never seen such a perfect girl. Her natural beauty is mesmerizing.

"Hey Vaughn" Julia and Mark greet me joining us.

"How are you?" Julia asks "We were worried. It's good to see you're okay, now Chelsea can finally get her chickens"

"Oh uh yes" I say awkwardly, I've never been much of a people person. I feel a little out of place. I'm not the conversation type. I rather just keep to my work but I guess not today "Uh.." I look at Mark than the beautiful girl, they both give me cheerful smiles "Who's Chelsea?"

"I am silly" Chelsea giggles "Are they here?"

I look behind them remembering the chickens are in the boat waiting for me. Good thing I stayed, I would have left without them.

"Right here" I point to my boat "I should go and bring them to Mirabelle's.. um. See you guys later"

As I walk away I feel so weird. That's probably the first time those words slipped from my mouth. I usually just say bye, goodbye or leave without another word. Never see you later, never. "Chelsea, huh?" I mumble to myself as I pass the bridge to Mirabelle's. I observe Vendure Island remembering what it looks like. I notice Mirabelle walking into Chen's shop. "Thank goddess," I mumble to myself, one less social interaction. I make my way into their house and get straight to work. I know exactly where everything is, from previously.

**XXXX**

"Hey Vaughn" Julia greets me once again while entering the kitchen "Hungry?"

"Um sort of" I look up glaring at her. I just finished working it didn't take as long as I thought it would. I didn't really want to walk around so I just decided to sit in the kitchen and rest my mind.

"Good, because I'm making some lunch" she opens their fridge "Would you like anything in particular?"

"Anything is fine," I mumble playing with my hat.

"Well, okay. Anything but veggies right?" She laughs trying to loosen me up.

"Yah, um sure" I mumble once again. She looks at me with a strange confused expression.

"What?" I say with a rude tone

"Are you ok..? You just don't seem" she pauses, "…comfortable. You know I don't bite"

Ugh, this Julia chick is getting on my nerves. I don't need to be all friendly and social. This is my damn job I don't need to make friends with these people. I need to come do my damn job relax than leave. Goddess she's still waiting for an answer.

"Well?" she crosses her arms.

"Well?" I imitate her rudely "What do you want from me?"

"Nevermind!" she grunts and storms to her room and slams her door.

**XXXX**

**Julia's POV**

Oh my god. Vaughn is extremely rude. I just tried to be friendly and he kept shooting me down. What's that guy's problem anyway? I know he's just here for work and all but that's no excuse for being a jerk. He seemed pretty chill when he first came just really quiet, shy and very polite. But wow how one day can change your whole perspective on someone. As for everything else, I just don't know anymore. I mean, Mark's probably madly in love with Chelsea. He's a nice guy and so good looking. But he spends all his time hanging out on her ranch. I liked the idea of them together before, but I just don't know if I want that. Denny hardly ever talks to me anymore. Not to mention he's always with Lanna nowadays. Seems like he moved on. I'm happy for the kid and all. I just wish he wouldn't give up on our relationship just because it can't be a romantic one. Even Lanna's acting strange around me. I hope Elliot and Natalie's birthday party brings us all together. I know they'll be there. Well I hope..

"Oh hey Vaughn" I hear Chelsea say from the kitchen "Do you know where Julia is?"

"She's in her room" Vaughn mumbles.

"Hey" Chelsea skips in cheerfully "The cat festivals tomorrow!"

"Oh" I look up "that's awesome. You ready?"

"Yeah, totally" she sits next to me "Sock's is a pro"

"Nice" I mumble looking out my window.

"Julia" she whines "What's up? You seem glum. Wanna talk about it?"

"No" I say lying to her "I'm fine"

"No you're not. Tell me what's bothering you"

"Well" I sigh looking at her "It's Denny"

I didn't wanna rant about Mark or Vaughn she wouldn't get it. I just told her what she already knew.

"Why?" she asks me.

"What do you mean why? Haven't you noticed a thing lately? Denny doesn't even talk to me anymore. He's always with Lanna. He thinks he can just push me out of his life all the sudden just because I don't wanna marry him! I just don't get it!"

It's quiet for a few minutes. Chelsea just looks at me blankly.

"Forget it. You know what if he doesn't need me I don't need him" I wait a few seconds for her to reply.

"I agree" is all she says "Um, I'm going to Natalie's want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll say here"

**XXXX**

**Denny's POV **

I lay on the beach and wait. I wait all day in the hot sun. I don't even eat. I just wait. Lanna said she would meet me here bright and early.

"Guess not.." I mumble to myself as I decide to go to the Diner for some lunch. Might as well, I guess. I'm starving. As I walk to the pathway I spot Lanna through Sabrina's window. I peep through the window behind a near by bush. She's with Sabrina and Lily. They're all sitting in Sabrina's little library talking. I can't make out what they're saying. I know it's not the usual gossip that's for sure. They look all intense. Is Lily crying? I step away from the window and decide I shouldn't be spying on them. Whatever they're talking about must be important. I just hope it's why Lanna didn't come to the beach today. Because than it would about me.. What if it's cause I did or said something! Oh no, maybe it's because I didn't say anything after she kissed me? Was I supposed to say something? Was I supposed to kiss her back? Or maybe she wanted me to show up at her house not to wait for her. Why are girls so confusing?! And why do I have to think so much.

Millions of scenarios go through my head as I finally make it to the Diner without collapsing.

"Hey Denny" Nick greets me as I walk up to the counter "What can I make you today?"

"Um, doesn't matter anything at all" I sigh as I sit at the nearest table and let my head rest in my arms "something with protein I don't care"

"You okay kid?" he asks as he follows my demands "Yah don't sound so happy"

I take a second to scan the Diner and make sure no one else in here. I'm just about ready to tell Nick my life story. I don't wanna be telling the whole town.

"Just" I sigh heavily "girl problems"

"Tell me about it" he chuckles setting a plate of salmon down as he sits next to me on a tall stool "Julia again?"

"What?" I ask lifting my head out of my arms "Where did you that?!"

"It's all the gossip around town bro," he laughs pushing the plate closer to me.

I frown at him, goddess I never realized how cocky this guy is "It's not Julia"

"Who Lanna?" he smirks. I lift my head out of my arms again. Where is he getting this personal information about me.

"Like I said kid it's all the gossip" he says reading my mind "Are you gonna eat that sandwhich or what?"

"Ugh just take it" I say "So.. what did you hear anyway?"

"Julia reject you now your chasing Lanna" he tells me bluntly. Like really, the bluntness is to the max. I can't stress on how blunt he sounded. It makes me think a little how pathetic I am. What people are saying is true. I'm just a desperate fish lovin' loser. So predictable just so cliché. I pull the plate closer to me and take a bite out the delicious sandwich. The taste should be pleasuring me but it doesn't. Bacon, lettuce and tomatoes my favorite. As of now it's nothing. My appetite is gone. Nick just watches me. His face is blank, which is unusual.

"I'm such a fool.." I mumble.

"No you're not Denny" Nick calls me by my name, that's unusual too "Yah maybe Julia doesn't want to marry you. And yah maybe you like Lanna more than just a friend only a few weeks after you were ready to give your heart to Julia. So what? No matter the amount of time people change. I mean I feel like a different person each week. Awhile ago Natalie asked me out and I was dumb enough to turn her down. I feel awful now, but what can I do? I had my chance. It's over and done with and now I can move on and be happy with my situation.. good or bad" Wow Nick's actually not half bad. I like the way he puts it. I could sit around and sulk about it. Or I could be happy and move on with my life.

"Thanks Nick" I run out of the Diner quickly.

"No problem" he smiles.

**Lanna's POV **

All I can think about is how much I'd rather be with Denny right now. Not today I guess. Lilly wipes her tears as I try to comfort her by giving her a hug. She continues to cry.

"Hey Lilly" Sabrina whispers "It's going to be okay. I promise you"

"No it won't Will's done!" she screams "He's never coming back, ever! He hates me."

"No he doesn't" I hug her tighter "He's just confused and unsure"

"Lanna!" Sabrina slaps me.

"What?!" I growl.

"You don't understand he said he doesn't know if he really wants to marry me! He's starting to hate me. I know Will he isn't afraid to commit. He just doesn't love me that's it. He can- *shiffle*"

"Oh will you shut up Lilly" I burst "I missed my date with Denny for this? You're so naïve! He's just a bit nervous! It's normal! Give him some time and space. It's fine if you guys don't get married right away. What's the rush anyway?"

I think I made her even more upset. She cries harder. I glance out of the window and notice it's raining.

**BOOM!**

"AHHHH!" Lilly and I scream.

"Guy it's just thunder" Sabrina whispers.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly the power goes off.

"Great" Sabrina laughs "At least it's only the afternoon" A tiny amount of sunlight makes its way through the grey clouds into Sabrina's library.

**Denny's POV**

As I race out of the Diner and sprint to back to my house as it begins to sprinkle. The rain slowly gets quicker and heavier each second. Soon I can't run anymore and I'm soaked. The clouds begins to turn darker.

**BOOM!**

I check my surroundings. I observe everyone rushing inside their homes. I try to run again but the rain's crushing me. I spot lightening not to far from Chelsea's ranch. I finally make it to Sprout Island. The rain gets harder and harder.

**BOOM!**

I trip on a rock on the long bridge.

"OW!" I yelp as I fall head first on the soaking wet grass. To my luck there's still the smallest amount of sunlight letting me see. I lift myself up and rush home as fast as I can while being conscious of what my feet touch. I soon pass Sabrina's house. The inside is dark.

**Lanna's POV**

Sabrina returns shortly with two flashlights.

"Hey you guys should stay the night," she suggests "It doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon" she sits by her window watching the storm. Lilly joins her.

"Look there's Denny!" she points out. I join them too.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasp. He's soaked. He's jogging to his house.

I run to Sabrina's front door.

"Denny!" I call out after I open the door "Denny!"

"Lanna!" Denny runs over

"Are you okay?! Come inside! We'll start a fire" I pull him into a hug "I'm so sorry Denny! Lilly just really needed someone to-"

"Lanna" Denny interrupts

"to- to" I stutter "to talk to. I was go-"

"Lanna!" Denny hugs me back "It's okay"

"Um, come inside" I grab him "Do you want a towel?"

"Heh, Yeah" he laughs "that would be a good idea"

"Hi Denny" Sabrina greets me "I'll get one" she races upstairs.

She returns shortly and hands him a long towel.

"Denny you can stay too" Sabrina says "I'm not letting you back out there"

"Oh no that's not ness- what about your Dad?"

"It's fine" she assures him "It's actually his birthday today and he's in England right now"

"Oh" he says "I should go anyway it's ok my house is so close"

"No your staying" I tell him "Your house isn't stable.. no offence..but I don't think your safe there"

"Oh fine" he chuckles hugging me.

**Author's Note: Thanks soooo much for reading :D wow a lot happened in this chapter… Please lemme know in the reviews what you liked about it and what I need to work on. If I'm writing it too quick? Thanks again soo much! Please please review I love feedback. **


End file.
